The present invention relates to a pointer instrument having a light guide illuminated by a light-emitting diode.
Such pointer instruments are customary in modern motor vehicles and therefore are generally known.
It is frequently desirable for the color of the illumination in pointer instruments to be changed as a function of the position of the pointer. For example, in the case of a fuel-level display, one can have the illumination change from white to red when the level drops below a reserve quantity so as to call the attention of the driver of a motor vehicle to this condition. In order to make such a change in color possible, at least two sources of differently colored light are provided in the prior-art indicating instruments. As a result the instrument becomes relatively expensive. Another disadvantage of the two sources of light is that together they require a considerable amount of space, which is frequently not available in indicating instruments.